


You Have Obtained A Present: Nagito's Undergarments!

by 3cto8iologist



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cto8iologist/pseuds/3cto8iologist
Summary: "Ah!~ Ha- Hajime!""Am I doing well Hajime? Do you feel good?""-I'm sorry! I'm gon- gonna break!""I de- deserve this! I'm worthless!""I love you, Hajime,,""Thank you so much, you're amazing."You Obtained A Present: Nagito's Cum Soaked Undergarments!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 13
Kudos: 190





	You Have Obtained A Present: Nagito's Undergarments!

**Author's Note:**

> In which Hajime cums in Nagito's underwear. That's it. He jizzes to the thought of forcing himself on komaeda.
> 
> First person Hajime 
> 
> Um, warning to like??? very bad thoughts of Nagito, no actual rape but theres an really bad fantasy that deserves a noncon warning.

Nagito. Fucking. Komaeda. 

I'm thinking about Komaeda. I guess it makes sense, I've hung out with him enough to take interest in him, but I was only spending time with him to try and understand why he's,,, like that.

I guess instead of learning what the hell's wrong with him, I learned for a skinny, sickly, and crazy man, he's really pretty. Really pretty.

And after giving him all my free time, he gave me his undergarments, I guess that's what happens if you hang out with someone enough times. It feels like he's mocking me. He's teasing me, all I want is to bend him over any surface nearby and fuck his brains out. He'd fucking take it too. 

"Ah!~ Ha Hajime! Thank you! I don't deserve your, ah ah! Your hopeful cock! Fuck me!~" Fantasy Komaeda would moan out while getting slammed. Relishing every moment of my dick thrusting in and out of his pale ass.

I hurry to my hut, these thoughts are way too indecent to be thinking about in the open.

Then, I get an idea. Nagito's underwear, they're here.

I walk over to my drawer, opening it and rummaging to the bottom to grab his underwear. God, I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm pathetic. Not as pathetic as Komaeda though, that's why I'm doing this. 

I smirk to myself, unbuckling my belt and unzipping my pants, I flop on my bed, wriggling out of my black pants. My erection was obviously present in my underwear. I grope myself over the fabric, letting out a low moan. 

God, I bet Komaeda would look so cute stroking me, so embarrassed and so happy he's allowed to touch me. 

"Am I doing well, Hajime? Do you feel good?" He's so pretty, I fucking hate his stupid face. He'd be so focused on my pleasure, so good for me. He'd smile at me that same adorable smile while getting me off.

" Shit, Komaeda.. " I peel off my undergarments and begin stroking my full length. 

Cute is a bit plain though, I love him doing whatever I want, but I want some fight to it.

Hurt Komaeda, bruised, bleeding, crying. His mouth struggling to take me fully, I force him down anyway. He's trying to move away. My hands are stuck in his stupid fluffy hair, pushing him to take me. I want more of him.

"Fucking- Fucking whore. " I hold his underwear up to my face, taking an inhale of his scent. I spit on them and continue stroking with them. I fucking hate him.

"Ha- Hajime! Stop! It hurts, please! I'm sorry, I'm gon- gonna break!" He sounds so scared. I'm still fucking into his frail body with just as much intensity.

"You fucking deserve this, Nagito. You're -ngh!- worthless. " I'm thrusting up into my cloth covered hand faster.

"I de- deserve it! I'm worthless! I'm sor- sorry!" He's sobbing, so apologetic for even thinking for a second he's more than trash compared to me.

"Nagito!" I moan his name as I cum up into his underwear. I take a moment to catch my breath before looking down at the mess in the cloth.

"I love you, Hajime,,," He's panting out, it'd be fun to look him over after, bruises, sweat, and cum all over him. "Thank you so much, you're amazing." And I'd kiss his tired face and every part of his body. So good. 

" I love you too. "


End file.
